


guise

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 단기 미션 후, 휴가를 받은 술루는 사촌을 만나기 위해 도쿄에 방문합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guise

대원들에게 한 달의 휴가가 주어진다는 공지가 떨어지고 사람들은 부지런히 함선 내 짐을 정리하기 시작했다. 술루는 회색 제복을 챙겨입고 옆구리에 패드를 막 끼어넣은 채 우후라와 반갑게 작별인사를 하는 청년 -3년전만 해도 분명 소년이라고 불러도 좋을 키였는데 그는 정말 빨리 자랐다-의 뒷모습을 보았다. 우후라는 밝게 웃으며 체콥의 팔을 두드렸다. 넓어진 어깨가 어딘지 낯설어 술루는 쉬 그 쪽으로 다가가지 못하고 잠시 두 사람을 바라봤다.

“어디 가?”

오른편에서 끼어든 목소리에 까만 눈동자를 돌린다. 가까이 다가와 장난스레 미소짓는 얼굴.

“캡틴.”  
“난 아이오와에 좀 다녀올까 하고. 이번 미션 피곤했지?”  
“뭐, 나쁘진 않았습니다.”

예상치 못했던 암벽등반과 장거리 수영을 제외하면 말이죠. 술루는 눈썹을 까딱이며 웃었고, 커크는 재밌다는 듯 웃음을 터트렸다.

“네가 있어 다행이었어.”

어깨를 꽉 쥐고는 인사한다.

“푹 쉬다 와. 한 달 후에 보자고.”

 

샌프란시스코의 집에서 간단히 짐을 정리한다. 그는 일본에 다녀올 예정이었다. 어릴적부터 챙겨주셨던 숙모로부터 초대를 받았기 때문이었는데, 사촌의 20살 생일을 축하해주었으면 하는 목소리에 술루는 예의바르게 알겠다고 대답했다. 스타플릿을 동경했던 아이었는데- 친구들을 잘못 만난 것 같구나. 네가 좀 이야기해주면 좋겠어. 술루는 셔츠와 부드러운 면바지를 챙기며 유스케-예의 그 사촌녀석-가 얼마나 컸을지 궁금해했다.

 

패드에 도착한 메시지에 적힌대로 술루는 어둡고, 화려하고, 정신없고, 도저히 제정신으론 있기 힘든 시끄러운 거리에서 인상을 찌푸리며 간판을 찾았다. 성인이 된 기념으로 친구들과 생일 파티를 연다며 클럽에서 논다는 이야기는 들었지만, 여긴 그냥 보통의 클럽이 있는 거리가 아닌 것 같았다. 단정하고 평범한 남자의 옷차림은 화려한 거리에서 역으로 튀어, 흘끔흘끔 자신을 쳐다보는 눈길이 괴로웠다. 술루는 인상을 찌푸리며 근처를 둘러보았다.

파랗고 빨간 불빛으로 ‘INSANE’이란 글자를 찾자마자 남자는 숨을 깊이 들이마시며 입구로 향했다. 손에 쥔 상자가 어색하다. 클럽이라고 해도 평범한 생일 파티일 줄 알았지. 고깔모자 쓰고, 작은 폭죽을 들고 말이야. 어두운 계단을 내려가며 그는 지난 3년간 자신의 곁에서 항해사로서 충실히 일한 청년의 옆모습을 떠올렸다. 어색한 발음과 억양도 거의 고치고, 키도 커져 훨씬 어른스러워졌지만- 커다란 눈을 열어 자신을 바라볼때면 여전히 저 안의 영혼은 순수하고 어리다는 걸 깨닫게 된다. 체콥의 생일이라. 그때야말로 정말 함선에서 고깔모자 쓰고 작은 폭죽을 터트리며 사람들과 함께 박수 쳤었지. 선물을 받고 흰 뺨을 붉히며 쑥쓰럽게 미소짓던 모습이 정말 예뻤는데.

벽이 흔들리는게 아닌가 싶을 정도로 울리는 저음 우퍼가 폐부를 친다. 술루는 눈가를 일그러뜨리며 입구에서 안 쪽을 내려다봤다. 현란한 사이키 조명과 낮게 깔린 스모그. 술냄새. 미묘하게 피어오르는 달달한 내음. 그는 거의 직감적으로 이 안에서 드러그를 사용한다는 걸 깨달았다. 이 자식. 하면서 이를 악 문 술루는 흐느적 대는 사람들 틈을 파고들어 사촌을 찾기 시작했다.

계단에 엉겨붙은 사람들은 아무렇지도 않게 키스하거나, 서로의 몸을 더듬거나, 음료를 마시고 있었고, 아래의 스테이지엔 정말 너무 많은 사람들이 -술루는 그 모습을 보고 세기말이라는 글자를 떠올렸다- 몸을 부벼대는 중이었다. 빌어먹을. 흰 셔츠 겉에 입은 연갈색 자켓이 이 사람 저 사람에게 눌린다. 나가면 온톤 주름 투성이겠지. 술루는 근처를 둘러보며 유스케의 얼굴을 찾기 위해 애썼다. 스테이지로 내려온 바람에 그는 여러번 사람들에게 팔을 잡혔는데, 아무렇지도 않게 가슴에 안겨오는 여자부터, 허리를 껴안으려는 남자들까지 온갖 종류의 인간들이 치근덕대와, 손바닥을 뻗어 열심히 밀어내기 바빴다. 덕분에 옆구리에 낀 회색 선물 상자의 한 귀퉁이가 조금 찌그러져 기분이 상했다.

한 쪽 끝에 겨우 도달했을 때 그는 DJ박스 오른편의 테이블에서 친구들과 함께 떠들며 술잔을 부딪히는 익숙한 얼굴을 찾아냈다. 술루의 얼굴이 엄해진다. 몇몇 여자 아이들이 잔 안에 털어넣는 흰 가루를 본 탓이다.

“유스케.”

자켓을 툭툭 털며 다가가자, 키 큰 남자가 시선을 맞추곤 눈을 동그랗게 열었다.

“형?”

그리곤 인상을 미묘하게 찌푸렸다. 아이는 비척비척 일어났고, 친구들의 의아한 시선에 어깨를 으쓱이며 ‘사촌 형이야’ 하곤 앞으로 다가왔다. 머리를 벅벅 긁는다.

“진짜 왔네. 어… 고마워.”

시끄러운 음악소리에 목소리를 높인 청년은 어딘지 캥기는 얼굴을 했다. 술루는 일단 상자를 내밀었다.

“생일 축하한다.”

유스케는 입술을 쭉 내밀고는 손을 뻗어 그것을 받았다.

“...진짜 올 줄 몰랐어. 미안. 그러니까...”

남자는 뒷편의 친구들을 흘끔보곤 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“친구들이랑 있겠다고 이야기해서 난 형이 엄마한테 바로 갈 줄 알았거든.”  
“그래.”

술루는 소파에 엉겨있는 남녀를 보고 입매를 굳혔다. 그리곤 손가락을 뻗어 테이블 위의 흰 가루를 가리켰다.

“노는 건 그렇다 쳐도, 저건 위험하지 않아?”  
“아- 그거?”

유스케는 아무렇지 않은 목소리로 이야기한다.

“중독성 제로야. 안전한 거고, 그냥- 뭐- 기분 전환용이니까. 여기 합법 업소니까 걱정하지마.”  
“그래도 이제 막 성인이 된 학생한테…”

사촌은 눈썹을 좁혔다.

“형. 그러니까 저건 법적으로도 아무런 문제가 없는거라구. 정말이야. 여기 온 친구들 모두 성인이고. 이 클럽은 성인이 안되면 아예 입장이 안돼. 여기선 다들 써. 그런건 걱정하지마. 그냥 한 번 노는거잖아. 형도 그랬을거 아냐.”

안타깝게도 술루는 그런 적이 없었다. 하지만 사촌 동생의 생일을 망칠 생각도 없었다. 그는 지친 미소를 띄곤 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래. 하루쯤이야 괜찮겠지. 늦지 않게 돌아가. 네 친구들하고…”

술루는 널부러진 아이들을 가리키며 눈썹을 으쓱인다.

“잘 놀고.”  
“그래, 형. 와줘서 고마워.”

그리곤 인상을 팍 구기며 사과했다.

“미안. 난 정말 형이 여기까지 올 줄은 몰랐어.”  
“그래 괜찮다. 그럼 다음에 또 보자.”  
“저기 형, 바로 미국으로 가?”  
“음… 아니, 하루 정도는 조용한데서 쉬다 갈까 생각중이야.”

미안했는지 유스케는 머리를 긁적인다.

“그럼 내일 가겠네?”  
“아마도.”  
“그래…”

멀리까지 와 준 것이 미안했는지 청년은 말을 이었다.

“형, 나갈 때 큰 길로 가. 여기 좀- 형한테 안 맞는 사람들이 많을거야.”

그제서야 히카루는 너털웃음을 터트렸다.

“그래. 고마워. 그럼 진짜 갈게.”  
“가봐. 마중 못나가서 미안.”

손가락으로 스테이지를 가리킨다. 저 안을 또 비집고 나갈 생각을 하니 다시 기분이 저조해진다. 그는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 손을 흔들었다.

“또 보자.”

유스케는 시원하게 웃어보이곤 다시 친구들이게 돌아갔다. 왁자지껄한 웃음소리와 함께 아이들이 선물상자에 관심을 보인다. 술루는 바글바글한 사람들 틈으로 다시 파고들었다. 입구를 확인한다. 스테이지를 대각선으로 가로질러 계단으로 가 한 층만 올라가면 입구다. 음악이 바뀌면서 우퍼가 더 세게 귓가를 때리기 시작했다. 사람들이 양 손을 들어올리며 환호하고, 번쩍이는 조명이 강해졌다. 누군가가 술루의 팔을 잡아채 그는 정중히 (하지만 세게) 손을 떼어냈다. 키 큰 동양인 청년이 아쉬운 얼굴로 입맛을 다시며 뒤돈다.

조명이 너무 현란했다. 술루는 눈가를 좁히며 힘들게 움직였다. 태반이 검은 머리다. 미국에 있을 땐 적절히 섞인 동양인과 서양인, 외계인의 비율이 있었는데 확실히 도쿄엔 현지인이 더 많았다. 때문에 클럽 안의 노란 머리는 드물었다. 술루가 움직이려는 진로에 키 큰 서양 남자가 고개를 젖힌채 몸을 흔들고 있었다. 까만 수트로 빠져나온 흰 목덜미가 기울어지고, 누군가를 붙들고 입맞춘다. 빨리 이 곳에서 나가야겠다고 생각하는 와중에 앞 쪽의 그 남자가 빙글 몸을 돌린다. 눈부신 조명에 얼굴은 보이지 않았지만 수트 안쪽에 아무것도 입지 않은 맨 가슴이 보여 얼굴에 열이 올랐다. 흰 피부와는 달리 근육은 탄탄하게 잡혀 앞에 선 여자의 손을 잡아 가슴에 올려 누르는 것을 보곤 미묘한 부러움을 느낀다. 잡은 손을 끌어내려 자신의 허리까지 내린 남자가 여성의 귓가에 입맞추곤 느리게 몸을 흔들며 고개를 돌렸다. 술루는 남자의 곁을 지나가기 위해 막 몸을 튼 상태였다. 갑자기 자신의 허리에 팔이 감겨 급히 붙들었다. 부드러운 수트. 아까의 그 남자다. 술루는 시선을 돌려 상대의 어깨를 밀어냈다.

“미안합니다, 저는…”

눈이 마주치고,

술루는 거의 숨도 쉬지 못했다.

나른한 시선의 눈동자가 크게 열렸다. 허리에 감긴 팔을 풀어낼 생각도 하지 못한 채 술루는 눈 앞의 청년- 파벨 체콥을 넋나간 얼굴로 올려다봤다.

“...체콥?!”

이마를 덮은 곱슬머리. 남자는 한참 술루를 내려다보고 입술을 비뚤게 했다.

“당신도 이런데 다니나요?”

아니거든! 하고 소리치는데 체콥의 몸이 가까이 다가왔다. 귓가에 입술을 붙인다. 소름이 돋아 몸을 굳히자 낮게 가라앉은 목소리가 들렸다.

“거짓말. 여긴 아는 사람이 아니면 못 오는데.”  
“아니야, 이봐. 난…”

갑자기 귓가에 무언가가- 뜨겁고, 매끄럽고, 축축한- 길게 닿아 술루는 급히 체콥의 어깨를 틀어쥐었다.

“잠,”

턱을 붙들렸다. 고개가 들린다. 술루는 체콥의 키가 이렇게 큰 줄 몰랐다. 입술이 겹쳐지고 말캉한 무언가가 안 쪽으로 파고든다. 밀쳐내려는 순간, 술루는 낮은 신음을 흘리며 청년의 몸에 매달렸다. 능숙하게 서로의 성기를 부빈 탓이다. 역겨움보단 당혹감이 더 컸고, 반사 신경보다 더 빠르게 온 몸을 장악한 쾌감에 남자는 항법사의 수트를 움켜잡았다. 허리를 바싹 끌어 당기는 탓에 노골적으로 서로의 것이 맞닿는다. 몇 장의 직물 사이로 느껴지는 상대의 성기는 점점 단단해지고, 뜨거워지는 중이었다. 그 와중 체콥의 축축한 혀가 술루의 입천장을 훑고 치아를 하나하나 더듬었다. 매끄럽게 내부를 맛 본 그것이 빠져나가고, 얇은 입술을 핥는다. 거의 얼어붙은 술루의 얼굴을 보고나서야 체콥은 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“약…”

미묘하게 촛점이 흐린 청년이 입가를 일그러뜨린다.

“당신… 안했군요.”

거칠게 머리를 헝클어뜨린다. 그는 막 술루의 팔에 앵기기 시작한 키 큰 남자를 능숙하게 떼어냈고, 넋나간 조타수의 팔목을 붙들고 입구로 빠져나갔다. 체콥은 이곳을 잘 알고 있는 듯 주변도 둘러보지 않고 계단을 올라 거리로 나갔고, 어두운 골목을 빠져나오기 직전 멈췄다.

“미안해요, 미스터 술루.”

어둠속에 선 남자의 쇄골부터 대각선으로 길게 거리의 조명이 떨어진다. 술루는 벽에 기대어 서 체콥의 넓게 벌어진 가슴과 단단한 복근, 느슨하게 걸쳐진 진을 보고 시선을 돌렸다. 생판 모르는 남을 보는 기분이었다. 아까의 키스도, 접촉도 모두.

“그러니까, 클럽에서 하는 약은 일회성이고 중독 가능성이 극히 낮은 합법적인 종류예요. 법에 저촉되지 않으니 안심해도 좋아요. 그... 제가 당신을 오해한 것 같은데요…”

앞머리를 헝클어뜨리며 체콥은 한숨 쉬었다. 그는 피로한 듯 눈가를 부볐고, 입술을 깨물었다.

“정말 그 클럽은 흔한 종류의 장소가 아니라… 당신도 그런 목적으로 온 줄 알았어요. 제기랄, 먼저 옷부터 봤어야 했는데.”  
“내 옷이 왜?”

미간을 찌푸리며 항의하자 체콥이 낮게 웃는다.

“그런… 도서관에 가는 것 같은 차림으론 안 오니까요. 사람이 너무 많아서 못 봤어요.”

청년은 깊이 숨을 내쉬곤 지친 시선을 깜빡인다. 피곤해보였다. 그는 술루의 눈을 마주보고 다시 한 번 더 사과했다.

“아까 일은 정말 죄송해요. 다음부턴 조심할게요.”

뭐라고 대답하면 좋을지 몰라 입술을 꾹 다물고 올려다보는데, 체콥이 시선을 피했다.

“그럼… 나중에 함선에서 봬요.”

**Author's Note:**

> 그리고 나중에 함선에 복귀해서 어색어색해진 두 사람이 보고싶다...


End file.
